1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of correcting an image, and more particularly, to a method of correcting a difference between a gaze facing straight on to a camera and a gaze at a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video call and a video conference using a camera, a gaze of a user who gazes at a display unit for communication may vary based on a difference between a gaze at directed a camera and a gaze directed at the display unit. When the camera is located on the top-left side of the display unit, the user's gaze, as displayed on the display unit, may appear as if the user is gazing at the bottom-right side of the display unit. Similarly, when the camera is located on the top-right side of the display unit, the user's gaze, as displayed on the display unit, may appear as if the user is gazing at the bottom-left side of the display unit. Also, when the camera is located on the top of the center of the display unit, the user's gaze displayed on the display unit may appear as if the user is gazing at the bottom of the center of the display unit.
One conventional gaze correction method includes comparing and analyzing a difference between two images input through two cameras installed on the top/bottom or the right/left sides of a display unit, and generating an image in which a user gazes at the front side (camera) during a video conference.
This conventional method fixes locations of two cameras, and modifies a pose of an overall face by calculating a distance between a user and a camera and a gaze difference associated with the camera and a display unit, so as to overcome the gaze difference.
In order modify the head pose, a technology for separating a face outline region and a background is required. Such technology for automatically separating the face outline region and the background requires a long amount of time, and the performance is unsophisticated. The requirement for two cameras is also a drawback in the conventional method. When performing mobile communication through a mobile terminal, a distance between a camera and the user and a background are frequently changed and thus, it is more difficult to use the conventional method for a real-time video call, a mirror function, a self-photographing function, etc.